In large diesel engines, a number of exhaust manifold segments attach to the cylinder heads of the engine. The exhaust manifold segments interconnect with one another to define an exhaust manifold assembly through which exhaust gasses are communicated. In such large engines, the manifold segments move relative to one another during engine operation due to thermal growth differentials between the manifold segments themselves and due to thermal growth differentials between the manifold segments and cylinder heads.
Typically, the exhaust manifold segments are bolted to the individual cylinder heads and, therefore, any thermal growth differential is accommodated between the individual manifold segments. Should the individual manifold segments seize, however, any further thermal differential growth accumulates along the length of the seized manifold segments and results in excessive loading at the manifold to cylinder head attachment. Ultimately, excessive loading at the manifold to cylinder head attachment can lead to yielding of the attachment bolt or other fastener and break the seal at the manifold to cylinder head attachment. The resulting leakage of exhaust gasses causes loss of engine performance.
The present invention is directed to providing an exhaust manifold assembly in which the exhaust manifold to cylinder head joint accommodates relative movement between the exhaust manifold and cylinder head to prevent leakage of exhaust gasses at the joint.